


Little Frustrations

by tezzysaurus



Series: College wasn't so bad [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Jongup had to admit - having a major crush on a science teacher wasn't the worst thing he'd done in his life.





	Little Frustrations

Jongup had to admit - having a major crush on a science teacher wasn’t the worst thing he’d done in his life.

The worst thing he’d done in his life was probably that one time he went to a party with Daehyun, Youngjae and Junhong, that was regretful.

No, constantly pegging for a certain professor Kim Himchan wasn’t the worst thing. Considering he wasn’t like Daehyun and thought about him outside of class.

Not originally anyway.

_Now, he did._

Ever since Daehyun showed him that fucking video he hasn’t been able to sit still in class and he can tell Daehyun’s been loving every second. Is this the ultimate revenge? He’ll be sure to get him back somehow but preferred keeping his desires on the down low outside of his friendship group.

He was pretty sure half the class noticed the way he’d been eyefucking Himchan recently, could just be a bit of paranoia though.

A couple of weeks ago, Daehyun had shown him a video sent to him by his new boyfriend and _daddy._

The video was of his beloved professor Himchan rambling about how much he had a crush on Jongup. That wasn’t the bad part. The bad part was how he went into detail about what he wouldn’t mind him doing to him. 

Daehyun had sent him the video since and tonight was one of those evenings where he was watching the video on loop while getting off. 

“You know Yongguk,” Himchan slurred a little while nursing his wine glass, “you know the guy in my class, Moon Jongup? He’s pretty cute. Heard he dances so he must have a lot going on under those baggy jumpers huh.”

“Jongup? Yeah, he’s in my music class,” Yongguk said, “I don’t get what you see in him though.”

“Do you think he could pin me against the door and fuck me?” Himchan asked before chuckling to himself, “what the fuck am I saying…” Yongguk laughed out loud before Himchan continued, “reckon he could use his muscly arms to restrain me or something.”

Jongup bit his lip at the thought while he picked up the pace over his length, chasing his release as the ball in his stomach tightened. 

“Fuck,” Jongup breathed quietly before his orgasm shuddered through him, ropes releasing on his chest. He lay there for a couple of seconds, letting himself catch his breath before grabbing tissues, cleaning up and heading for the shower to wash away his sins. 

When Jongup stepped out of the shower, he was met by Daehyun who had just got home from a date. Jongup had some baggy gym pants on but was topless otherwise while towel drying his hair.

“You know, with all the baggy t-shirts you wear, I forget you have abs,” Daehyun commented, putting his keys down before sitting on the sofa and patting next to him. Jongup sat down and let the other man towel dry his hair. 

“How was your date with your Daddy then?” Jongup asked as Daehyun pulled the towel away before throwing it in his face.

“You make it sound like I’m only with him for sex,” Daehyun answered, “it was good though, he took me to an aquarium, even got me a dolphin plush.”

Jongup scoffed before Daehyun pulled the plush from the bag. It was kind of cute, however, it was definitely more of Daehyun’s thing.

“You gonna redye your hair or is your goth phase ending?” Jongup asked, lifting one of the strands of Daehyun’s hair.

“My goth phase will never die, Youngjae’s helping me redo it tomorrow,” Daehyun responded whacking Jongup’s hand away from his sleeve. “You’re ignoring your Himchan problem I see.”

Jongup narrowed his eyes at the taller man before leaning back against the arm of the couch, “not ignoring, delaying.”

“I have an idea,” Daehyun began, “but you’re gonna have to trust me.”

“Gone on,” Jongup raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Show more skin,” Daehyun stated. “You’re always wearing jumpers and baggy t-shirts to college, flaunt the body dude.” He poked the man’s abs not so gently and Jongup sighed.

 

~

 

Jongup took the advice. He went to college the next day wearing a vest and some skinny jeans with some ankle boots and slicked his hair back for a change. Daehyun even helped him put some makeup on. 

“You know, if I wasn’t so in love with my boyfriend, I’d do you,” Daehyun admitted. Jongup blushed a little at the compliment before Daehyun handed him a plaid shirt. “Just tie it around your waist like you do in practice.”

“Sure thing boss,” Jongup said, tightening it around his waist before the pair set off. Youngjae looked wide eyed at the dancer before blinking a couple of times and nudging Junhong.

“Holy crap, Jongup,” Junhong said, looking him up and down. “If Himchan doesn’t get a little flustered I’m going to be surprised.”

The four entered the college before Youngjae saw them off and went to one of his Literature classes before the remaining trio entered the Science class and sat down.

“Isn’t this your only lesson today Jongup?” Daehyun asked, leaning on his desk.

“Yeah, why do you think I spend Wednesdays in the practice room?” Jongup asked, leaning back in his seat. He could hear people whispering about him and rubbed his arms.

“Why so conscious dude, have you seen yourself?” Junhong asked, looking at him with amazement. “You look hot. Majorly so.”

“Shut up,” Jongup huffed, smiling at the taller before he saw Himchan walk in, familiar with his blazer, shirt, dress pants that hugged his thighs just right. Jongup raised an eyebrow before turning to look at his phone then looking back up. He noticed Himchan stare for a moment in amazement before the younger smirked.

YooCanDoIt: success?

TakeHimtotheMoon: fuck yeah, Himchan’s stunned ; )

YooCanDoIt: we were too tbh

Jongup chuckled before putting his phone away. He could see Himchan making every attempt not to look at him but noticed the way his eyes lingered when he did. 

“I would like to cut this sexual tension with a knife,” Daehyun muttered, actually taking notes for a change.

“What’s gotten into you Daddy’s boy?” Jongup asked, leaning forward, watching the pink haired man’s face turn similar to his hair in response. Jongup was leaning his head in his hand while wrote, as usual, except his arms were fully exposed. 

“Jongup when you’re dressed like that, you’re almost like full fuck boy,” Junhong commented. Jongup gazed up in response, chuckling before shrugging and continuing to write.

“In coming,” Daehyun warned as Himchan wandered over.

“How are you getting on boys?” Himchan asked, smiling, eyes clearly avoiding the smallest of the trio. 

“Pretty good,” Jongup responded, lips turning upwards, “Daehyun’s actually taking notes.”

“Wow, Yongguk sure did a number on you,” Himchan commented, causing Junhong and Jongup to laugh while Daehyun buried his face in his hands. Jongup watched as Himchan’s eyes found his, the way they darkened when they looked him up and down. The way he nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. 

Jellybeanboy: Jongup is enjoying this wayyy too much

YooCanDoIt: I’m not surprised

BabyBoyhyunnie: Jongup either fuck him or stop because your metaphorical soon to be real boner is pissing me off

Jongup chuckled at his phone before the bell went and everyone started to leave.

“I have a plan, don’t wait up,” Jongup told his friends. Junhong and Daehyun looked at each other, almost in concern before ‘eh alright then’ and hurrying off. The man watched the classroom empty before it was just him and his teacher. Jongup cleared his throat, “sir,” he started.

Himchan was walking towards the door before he turned around, looking at the smaller male in fascination. “What’s up Jongup?” He almost looked nervous, _cute._

“I need some help with something,” Jongup said, pulling his bag off his shoulder and gently placing it down on the floor.

“What’s that?” Himchan asked, Adam’s apple bobbing as Jongup walked towards him, reached passed him and shut the door before backing the teacher up against it.

“You,” Jongup stated, smirking before leaning in and pressing his lips to taller male’s. Himchan struggled against him at first before melting against him and kissing back. Their mouths moved together as Jongup reached around and held the back of his neck. He moved his leg in between the older man’s, pressing his knee against his crotch, eliciting a moan from the teacher, taking the opportunity to attack his mouth with his tongue. Himchan moaned helplessly into the kiss while gripping on to Jongup’s shoulders tightly, rutting against his knee. Jongup chuckling at the action, pulling away to nibble at the taller’s lower lip while running his free hand up his shirt and against his chest. 

“Jongup,” Himchan panted, eyes glossing over. Jongup kissed along Himchan’s neck, nibbling in parts while rubbing his knee against the older’s crotch. He pulled back and kissed him against, feeling how desperate Himchan was for the friction before feeling him tense up. 

_Oh._

Jongup chuckled before leaning in towards the older’s ear, nibbling gently before whispering, “this has always been one of your fantasies, hasn’t it? Are you gonna cum in your pants Himchannie?” He brushed a finger over one of the man’s nipples before feeling him shudder against him and watching him slide down the door. “Aww,” Jongup leaned down, running a hand through Himchan’s hair before glancing at the very clear wet patch against his pants. He pressed a kiss to his forehead then moving away and grabbing his bag before Himchan moved away from the door.

“I’ll see you around sir,” Jongup smirked, opening the door and leaving.

 

~

 

Yongguk was helping Daehyun with his composition when Jongup entered the classroom, raising an eyebrow at the pair before settling into his seat. The teacher turned towards the smaller male, causing Daehyun to panic a little but his hand gave the younger’s a tight squeeze.

“You really did a number on Himchan yesterday,” Yongguk commented, grinning.

“How so?” Jongup played a fool before Yongguk tapped his shoulder gently.

“Don’t play dumb with me Moon Jongup, this is my best friend we’re on about,” Yongguk stated, Jongup felt his heart sink in his chest in momentary fear. “He liked it, don’t worry.”

“Oh thank god,” Jongup breathed a sigh of relief, hand on his chest.

“But can you do me a favour?” Yongguk asked.

“Sure thing dude,” Jongup said, watching Yongguk narrow his eyes.

“Take Himchan on a date before you do anything else,” Yongguk requested, watching the younger blink in confusion. “Dude hasn’t been on a date in years, you’d really make his day.” Then the man slid a piece of paper of to the younger, surprisingly in Himchan’s handwriting. His number.

“Um,” Jongup was unsure of how to feel before pocketing the paper, “I’ll see what I can do.” The pair noticed Daehyun shift in his seat before gently tugging on Yongguk’s hand. Jongup actually couldn’t help a smile that formed on his lips as he watched the teacher help Daehyun with his composition, praising him, petting his hair or kissing his head every time he suggested something. 

“I should leave you guys alone,” Jongup said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

“Remember Jongup,” Yongguk said before Jongup waved him away and left.

TakeHimtotheMoon: actually help

YooCanDoIt: what’s up?

TakeHimtotheMoon: Yongguk told me I need to take Himchan on a date before I do anything else

Jellybeanboy: and that’s bad because???

TakeHimtotheMoon: …

YooCanDoIt: don’t tell me you were just planning on sleeping with him

TakeHimtotheMoon: >.<

YooCanDoIt: Jongup you know you’re not that kind of guy

Jellybeanboy: somewhere deep down, you give a shit or two about Himchan

TakeHimtotheMoon: yes ok fuck I do but I don’t know what he likes

BabyBoyhyunnie: Himchan likes wine – Yongguk

TakeHimtotheMoon: Daehyun just add him to the fucking group chat

Bang Yongguk was added to the group chat

Jung Daehyun changed Bang Yongguk’s name to ‘BigBearBang’

YooCanDoIt: aww

TakeHimtotheMoon: gross

TakeHimtotheMoon: I’m going to practice, bye

BigBearBang: just take him to a wine tasting or something

Jongup was more a shot person but he was trying to get on Yongguk’s good side and Himchan didn’t seem like such a bad guy. If the dancer was being honest he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually been on a date. Had he ever been on a date? Oh god.

He pulled the number of his pocket before entering it into his phone and texting him.

MoonJongYeup: hey, this is Jongup

No response, Jongup pressed his lips together before he set his phone down and began dancing. He freestyled to the songs before practicing routines then eventually, after about an hour, sat down, taking a long drink from his water bottle and checking his phone.

KingChan: hi it’s Himchan

Jongup chuckled when he saw the nickname. So Himchan wanted to be a king, fine.

MoonJongYeup: hello my king, I was wandering if you are free this Saturday?

KingChan: who said anything about me being yours? And I might be, why?

MoonJongYeup: yesterday said otherwise, sorry. Was wandering about going out for the day, with you, somewhere

KingChan: ok?

MoonJongYeup: a little birdy told me you like wine so…maybe we could go to a wine tasting?

KingChan: wow is Yongguk making you do this, you really don’t have to

Jongup squinted as his phone. Dammit. He groaned and leaned back against the wall. Just as he was about to request help from his group chat, his phone buzzed again. 

KingChan: don’t you like Marvel movies?

MoonJongYeup: uh??? Hell yeah???

KingChan: the new Captain America movie’s out if you wanna go catch that

MoonJongYeup: but

KingChan: it’s still a date, trust me

Jongup smiled at his phone. That was actually super sweet of the guy. Here Jongup was thinking he’d have to go watch another movie alone but just his luck he actually had someone to go with.

MoonJongYeup: that’d be cool

 

~

 

Jongup waited outside his, Daehyun and Youngjae’s apartment wearing a shirt and jeans, waiting for Himchan to pull up. When he did, Jongup carefully got in the car before Himchan gasped. 

“You look great,” Himchan said softly. Jongup blushed before looking him over. The man was wearing something similar to him. 

“Same to you,” Jongup said shyly. 

As they were driving along, “just wondering, how did you know about the whole…classroom door thing?”

“Yongguk sent Daehyun a video…who sent the video to me…” Jongup admitted.

“Bang Yongguk I swear to fucking god,” Himchan sighed, focusing on the road. Jongup had to admit the man’s featured were stunning, he always knew that but now he had the time to admire them, up close, for a while. “Got something on my face?” Himchan asked, chuckling.

“No just, you’re gorgeous,” Jongup said without thinking before shaking his head as Himchan turned back to the road. They parked outside the cinema before getting out and walking in. 

“You want something to eat?” Himchan asked the younger who smiled before nodding. “Popcorn?”

“Would be great thanks,” Jongup said.

“How come you were mister confident the other day and now you’re a shy boy,” Himchan chuckled, “it’s adorable.”

“I haven’t been on a date in a while,” Jongup admitted, playing with his own hands nervously.

“Nor have I, relax,” Himchan said, rubbing Jongup’s shoulder gently before buying the snacks and tickets. The two settled into their seats before watching the movie. At some point or another, they ended up holding hands, both a bit nervous but giving each other light squeezes throughout. Jongup couldn’t help but rub his thumb along the back of Himchan’s hand. When the movie ended they made their way back to Himchan’s car.

“You wanna go home?” Himchan asked the younger who shook his head in response. “Wanna come to mine?”

“And do what?” Jongup smirked before Himchan hit his arm lightly. “What?”

“Perv,” Himchan said before starting the car and heading over to his. 

It wasn’t Jongup fault when they ended up making out on the couch. Himchan started it. However, Jongup was now kissing down Himchan’s exposed torso and down to his pants when Jongup was pushed off him before receiving the same treatment. 

“Fuck,” Himchan said when he saw Jongup’s exposed chest, defined abs on display.

“Like what you see?” Jongup cocked an eyebrow before bringing Himchan down for another passionate makeout session, tongues fighting to establish dominance before Jongup won, tugging on Himchan’s hair, pulling his head back while nibbling on his lower lip. 

“Is your body perfect everywhere?” Himchan asked, groaning as Jongup let his head go. 

“Why don’t you see for yourself, my King?” Jongup asked, watching Himchan flush before moving down and unbuttoning his jeans, helping the smaller male out of them before licking his lips. “My King, you may need to sample the goods.” He watched Himchan swallow before leaning in and licking a long stripe along his dick. Jongup groaned and threw his head back. _Oh, fuck yes._ He laced his hand back through Himchan’s hair as the man took the head of his length into his mouth, twirling his tongue around before pulling back and flicking his tongue against the tip. Jongup grip tightened on his locks, eliciting a moan from the older man which travelled right through his dick. 

“Oh fuck,” Jongup’s mouth fell open, groaning as he thrust up into Himchan’s mouth. “If you aren’t careful I’m gonna cum too soon.” Jongup laughed before feeling Himchan pull off. “Shit,” Jongup breathed, glancing at Himchan’s glossy eyes. 

“Jongup,” Himchan breathed, “please fuck me.”

“As you wish, my King,” Jongup licked his lips before pushing the teacher onto his back, “you wanna take this to the bedroom or-“

“Just, now,” Himchan said, pulling the man down to kiss him again. Jongup helped him out of his pants before reaching around. “Back pocket.” Jongup smirked, reaching in the back pocket of his pants to find lube. He poured some onto his fingers before circling one finger around the man’s entrance, causing him to whine before gently inserting it inside. Himchan’s back arched once two fingers were inside and Jongup was scissoring him. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna be able to hold back if you look so hot,” Jongup admitted.

“Ah, fuck,” Himchan breathed when the smaller inserted a third finger before pulling them in and out. “Just get in me.”

“What about-“ Jongup was reaching for his pants before Himchan pulled him down and kissed him. He took the hint and pulled his fingers out, aligning his length with the man’s entrance before entering slowly, biting down on Himchan’s collarbone. “Fuck, so good.”

“Fuck,” Himchan sighed happily, moaning loudly as he stretched him. Once settled inside, Jongup began thrusting in and out of the man beneath him, slowly at first before Himchan told him to go faster, digging his heel into Jongup’s back. The smaller male pulled on Himchan’s hair, exposing his neck before sucking dark spots onto neck. “Ah, fuck, Jongup, I’m close.” The younger hummed in response, wrapping a hand around Himchan’s dick and pumping quickly, watching his face as he released before feeling the tightness around him and coming inside, falling against him. 

Himchan wrapped his arms around Jongup, holding him against him.

“Your cum’s between us, we should shower or it’s gonna dry,” Jongup muttered.

“Wow, so romantic,” Himchan retorted.

“I can run you a bath,” Jongup offered.

“Better,” Himchan said.

 

~

 

Kim Himchan was added to the chat.

KingChan: is this where all you guys talk shit about class?

TakeHimtotheMoon: fuck I should change my nickname

Jellybeanboy: LOL RIP 

YooCanDoIt: LOL

BabyBoyhyunnie: Himchannie~

TakeHimtotheMoon: is Daehyun in little space? 

BigBearBang: he’s not with me how am I supposed to know

TakeHimtotheMoon: brb checking what Dae’s doing

TakeHimtotheMoon: y u p

TakeHimtotheMoon: tho Dae looks adorable curled up with plushies and crayons ngl

BigBearBang: should I come over?

YooCanDoIt: I don’t want a whiny Dae so y e s

KingChan: can I come over?

Jellybeanboy: omw to save you from upcoming insanity Jae

YooCanDoIt: you’re the best Junnie

Moon Jongup changed his nickname to UpAndAway.

UpAndAway: can you guys just date already?

YooCanDoIt: why would we do that?

Jellybeanboy: it’d probably take Youngjae puking on me to date him

YooCanDoIt: LOL so never?

Jellybeanboy: probs idk


End file.
